How Twilight Should Have Been
by SawahsWorld
Summary: I've you've read Twilight you probably find the romance of Edward and Bella a tad bit creepy. In reality, Edward would be a stalker, and Bella his tortured Victim. Its not romantic to be stalked, but it makes for a good story. What do you do when the law can't stop someone from trying to posses you. At any cost.


Prologue

Cold, that's the only way she could describe this place. It rained so much it's like she was sent to live at the bottom of lake. "A cold, dark, grey lake, welcome to Forks." Bella thought to herself while she rode into town in her fathers faded police car. Her life would never be the same. It hadn't been since her mother remarried, she took the hint that they wanted to go out and explore. Their new family had no place for a teenage daughter, so she was sent to Charlie. Her boring, lame, biological father Charlie had a knack for sucking the life out of any non-awkward conversation they had. She didn't care where she lived really; she didn't mind her mother wanting to leave. She just wished the rain would stop.

Chapter 1

After a long plane ride and a seemingly longer car ride with Charlie I arrived to the shitty little town of my childhood, Forks. "Oh god he still lives in this old house?" I thought to myself. Charlie was never one for change, but this is depressing. I allowed him to drag me upstairs, and not to my surprise he hasn't changed my room at all.

"I hope you like purple I mean if not I can just-"Charlie says awkwardly "no, no Purples cool" I lie, to make him feel better, I really couldn't care less what color my sheets are. After dropping off my carry-on bag I heard Charlie call for me. I sluggishly make my way downstairs. Noticing the rain has finally subsided for the time being I neglect to wear my coat. I head out the nostalgic entrance and make my way towards the commotion in the driveway.  
When I look up I see the most hideous rusty truck Imaginable. I feel bad for whoever has to drive that deathtrap. I saw a very tan attractive boy pull out a wheelchair and help an elderly man into it. He must be Jacob; I think we played together as children. That makes the guy in the wheelchair Billy, his father. Upon seeing me, Charlie left Billy's side and met me next to the door.

"Do you remember Billy Black from the reservation?"

"Not really, cool truck though" I lied. He chuckled and said

"Funny you should say that, I just bought that truck for you!" he said ecstatically. I couldn't believe it; I have to show up at my new school on the first day, in this rusty old heap? What a way to make an impression. Whatever, a car is a car I guess.  
"Wow, um, really? Thanks Charlie..." He smiled and went back to talking to Billy. The tanned boy approached me, looking kind of embarrassed as I watched my father's childlike antics with Billy Black.

"Um, hey" he mumbled, looking down at me.

"My names Jacob, we used to play together as kids, do you remember me?"

He looked pretty fucking hot close up, I've never been one for boys but there's no denying that boy is pretty attractive he had very tan smooth looking skin and rick long black hair, plus eyes that even straight men could get lost in. Suddenly I feel a prickling sensation run down my spine, a feeling of pure terror. It feels like I'm being watched from afar.

"Um sorry, I don't..." while trying to shake the feeling of being watched.

Billy Black rolls up alongside us "Jake I think its best we leave Bella to her new truck and head on home now." Jacob nods and turns to me apologetically

"Sorry, catch up with you later, I go to school on the reservation so I won't see you at school. Drop by La Push sometime though and we can totally hang again." He says before he finishes loading the wheelchair into the back of Charlie's police car, sliding in the back seat. Most of the fear has started to subside but it still feels as if I'm being watched. I tell myself I'm crazy and walk back inside, locking the door on my way in. I eat, shower, dress in my pajamas and try and think of an outfit to wear for school. What breaks the silence is when I hear Charlie unlock the door and begin heating up the food I prepared.

My skin still has goose bumps from the feeling of being watched, I close the curtains to my room and make sure my window is locked, just in case. I resolve to call my mother after my first day of class. Pulling my mostly dry hair back into a ponytail, I brush my teeth and head to bed. My new life truly starts tomorrow. As I drift off to sleep my nerves finish calming and I am enveloped in a sense of warmth and security.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

That damn alarm wakes me from my dreams and I fumble around until I find the off button. The time on the clock reads [6:05 A.M] "God, I hate weekdays" I mumble as I dress. Looking in the mirror I'm not overly impressive looking. A plain blue tee with a pair of faded jeans isn't the most impressive first day outfit to have but I could care less. I don't even want to know these people, whatever happens will happen. Hopefully I can just remain invisible, I chuckle to myself, "Not with that truck, anyone can see that thing coming for miles."  
I brush through my matted hair and apply some slight makeup, trying to cover up the dark circles under my eyes. I head downstairs to find something to eat before I head to school. Charlie really has nothing to eat does he? I make a mental note to go shopping for groceries later this week. With the sky barley lit up with beginnings of a sunset I head outside. I look out at the world as it starts taking on a dark blue-ish hue. I am confronted by the cold morning air as it rushes by me, slightly chilling my face and completely waking me from my morning haze; I climb into the truck and drive to school.

It takes no time at all to reach the high school in this small town. I pull into an empty parking space and meekly step out into the now fully lit sunrise. Although the sun is up it is terribly cloudy out so the sky remains grey looking. The clouds are thick today, hiding the sun from view, and most of the sunrise that goes with it. I feel people staring at me as I make my way to the office to request my schedule. The school is crowded with people; I feel one approaching me as I reach the office.

A skinny boy approaches me, tall but kind of geeky looking, definitely chess club material. "You're Isabella Swan, aren't you? I'm Eric" he grabbed my hand, shaking it. "What the hell is his deal?" I think I instinctively pulled away and said, "Just call me Bella I guess, I need to get my schedule and stuff sorry... Catch you around later?" "Eric" laughed and said "Oh, no no no, its fine, I mean that's cool, see you at lunch?" I nod.

I stepped into the office I noticed the scent of perfume mixed with bad coffee was everywhere. I approached the counter "Um, excuse me?" I speak to the lady behind the keyboard.

"I'm Bella, Isabella Swan, I just transferred and I need my schedule if that's okay..."

"Oh yes oh yes" she says, and begins looking through folders. She looks young but at the same time she looks drained, her blonde hair seems dead and flat and her blue eyes seem more grey than blue. "Is that what I have to look forward too?" I wonder. After grabbing my schedule I realize that I am expected in Biology now. The receptionist hands me a map to look at as well and I'm off to biology. The rest of the trip to class goes by uneventfully as I make my way to class just before the bell goes off.

"You must be Bella, the transfer student" the teacher says as I walk in, looking lost.

"That's me" I say blankly. He directs me to a seat next to a strange looking boy.

I sit down next to him and try to ignore him. He seems to be mildly attractive, but something about him seems intensely scary. He has beautiful golden looking hair and a face cut from stone. His eyes look dark, maybe they're just dark brown, but they look black. He stares at me for the next couple minutes so, I try and strike up a conversation to lessen the awkward atmosphere.

"Hi, I'm Bella; I guess I'm your new lab partner this year." He looked away from me seemingly out of impulse. After a while he turns back to me and speaks

"I'm Edward, Edward Cullen pleasure to meet you Bella." He seemed normal enough, but looks can be deceiving of course. I couldn't shake the feeling that he gave me whenever he looked at me. It was the look of a predator that's spotted his prey. It was horrifying but intriguing at the same time. I definitely sense some trouble here. I wanted to ask him more but class starts and I am immediately bored to death over a topic we already studied. At lunch, I eat with the boy who talked to me this morning and meet three more people, friends of his, I assume although I forget their names. One is a small busty brunette whose only real goal in life seemed to be popularity. Then there was a taller slender Asian girl who seemed more interested in the goings on of the school. At last I met a tall blonde boy whose name I never heard because he could hardly let out a sentence without stuttering. He struck me as one of those small town hero types. The kind whose family has probably lived here since the town was founded. I suddenly realized that I felt the same, now all too familiar, stare on my back. Turning around I catch the eyes of Edward and his table staring at me from their secluded little table.

"Don't bother with them, those are the Cullen's." The Asian girl says.

"Yea the Cullen's are kind of the freaks of the school" says Eric.

"It's totally strange though, considering how beautiful they are." the brunette Chimes in.

After lunch is over the day passes by with little interest to me, when I finally get to my car it's a relief. Surprisingly enough, Edward is waiting by my car. "I can't imagine how anyone would know that's my truck "I say to him sarcastically. He laughs; it's a restrained laugh, beautiful but with a slight touch of pain underneath.  
"Hey are you doing anything Saturday?" He asks. I hadn't really planned anything but unpacking. Closing the gap between us he whispers "You should come with me to the woods, I hear there's a party supposed to take place." I am floored by this offer, this guy just met me and he's trying to ask me to a party? What's his deal I resolve to quickly reject him and go home "I'm pretty sure whatever party you're having in the woods is one you don't want a cop's daughter at." I bluntly reject him. I see something flash in his eyes, was it red? Maybe it was just the sting of rejection but the way he looked was terrifying. I quickly get into my car and drive away, not feeling at ease until the school was replaced by woods and roads. Coming up to my house I see a shiny black Volvo. It couldn't be Charlie's, he could never afford one. When I walk inside I hear a younger sounding man talking to Charlie. Turning the corner into the living room I see Charlie standing there talking to a young blonde haired man. The man was young looking but still very professional, he must be in his early 20's at least. Upon noticing my entrance the man walked over to me.

"You must be Bella Swan, the chiefs daughter." He says smiling. I noticed that his face had the same kind of perfection as Edward. The look of being cut from stone, there has to be a relation here.

"Are you Edward Cullen's brother Perchance? I have Biology with him and you two look remarkably similar somehow…" at this the man chuckled and said

"Oh no, I'm his father, I'm glad to see Edward is making a new friend though. I'm Carlisle"

"Oh, you just look so young I thought… Well I'm going to go upstairs. My first day of school was pretty exhausting." I mumbled as I turn and head upstairs. I forget to call my mother again that night, but I keep thinking back too Edward and that moment I rejected him. It looked like he was going to attack me for rejecting him. Can someone really get that upset after being rejected by someone you just met? I shower and fall asleep in my pajamas later that night, but awaken to a cold sensation of a breeze blowing in from the window. I freeze, my blood starts pounding when I think I see a shadow in my room move. In the veil of moonlight I see the face of Edward Cullen standing in the corner of my room. The shadow created by the light cast a ghoulish look over his face, half of it in shadow. His eyes were blood red. Every fiber of my being wanted to scream for help. He never moved, he just stood there, watching me. I was completely frozen in terror. He looked like he might kill me without a second thought.


End file.
